Loki's True Nature
by Unleashed Mischief
Summary: The being of thunder was about to shoot beams of energy that could have possibly killed the old man, when the screaming stopped. The laughter grew loader. The footsteps kept coming. After Loki's encounter with a frost-giant things start changing for him. Thor is worried sick and Odin can only think about the doomed future. What's becoming of the Loki we once knew? (Parody of film)
1. When it begins

**This is basically the first 'page' (it's not really a chapter) of my strange parody thing for how Loki discovers his 'True Nature'. Thus the title 'Loki's True Nature'. I would love to hear what you think of it (I don't mind critiques but please don't be to harsh. I don't do a lot of story writing and this is my first EVER fanfiction-parody-thing. Thank you) .Because if you like it i'll post the rest, but if you don't i'll remove it and wont bother posting anything...****  
**

**So, here goes everything...**

The body lay still. Yet life dwelled in its flesh. Cries of victory roared from the Asgardians. All but one. He kneeled beside the body, knowing the soul still lingered. His heart turned to ice. The voice in his head willing him to do such an evil task. 'Go on… it's your nature… wouldn't it be nice to feel the dead's blood run between your fingers…?'

He had to stop this venomous song from playing in his head. He had to make sure the mission in front of him was never to be carried out.

"You should be joyous…" such a familiar voice… A pat on his back awoke him from the trance. He strained to turn his stiff neck around to see his… friend…?

With a jump of realization he came too and stood.

"I am fine, Thor…" The confusion in his voice made Thor think otherwise.

"Are you sure, brother?" The concern in his older brother's eyes… Loki knew he had to make his act more sincere.

"I'm fine," He lied with a fake smile edged across his face. "Just wondering about how much help I truly was… I only used mere magic that could have only gotten in your way."

"Not at all. You were needed as much as anyone else on this journey." He gestured his hand to his followers. Loki glanced at that the victorious warriors. A true smile spread upon his face. He felt as though his brother's words were truthful. Something Loki had never had the courage to be before. He admired Thor for that.

A banquet, a feast thrown in celebration of their victory. Thor and his followers embraced the jeers and happiness of their fellow Asgardians, were as Loki dragged behind confused and lost in his own realm of thought. He couldn't shake the meaningless idea he had had.

"You've been down since the success of our mission, brother." Somehow, Thor had come up behind him and noticed Loki's unwanted feelings.

No reply came from his lips… he barely knew about his brother's presence.

"Brother…? You are not fine, are you?" Thor guided Loki by his arm to the wide oval table that covered a large majority of the golden room. Loki, struggling to release himself of his daze, didn't speak nor look up to see the kind and worried face of his brother.

"Speak, brother. You are starting to scare me…" They sat near head of the table, next to their father Odin. The silence between them lasted and Thor's worry grew. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and, with a jolt, Loki turned to look up at Thor's face. But Loki dare not look him in the eye.

"I…" Loki started, but words could not finish his sentence.

"Loki, please. The less you talk the more I worry. This is quite unlike you." Loki summed up the strength to peer into his brother's blue eyes. And still he could not speak.

Thor didn't give up. He knew, though, not to carry on pestering him. It could only make things worse.

The feast went on. Laughs grew, beers spilt, food was flung, yet Loki, still deep in thought, couldn't eat nor laugh. The depression of Loki was now spreading to Thor. He had tried to comfort his brother. He had left his brother to his own mind. He had gone on with the festivities. Yet he couldn't help but feel Loki's gloom. Should he try again…? Should he leave him alone? What should he do? As his duty as an older brother, he had to do something.

**Thank you for reading it all, if you did, I really appreciate it :3  
Please tell me if you want to read the rest.  
And as I said before I don't write a lot of stories and this is my first fic ever.  
Critiques are welcome!**

**Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes ^^;**

**I hope to see you again!  
**


	2. There are Demons inside all of us

**Hay! I'm so glad people have actually read my story! I'm so happy! =^.^=  
Well, this bit is a little on the strange side... and it just gets stranger 0-0**

**(again) this is just some strange version of how Loki discovers his 'true nature'. And this is my first Fan-fic EVER!**

**It gets really weird at the end i have no idea how i though of this... but to be fair I am legally insane.**

**well... here goes something... Enjoy!**

Loki tried. He couldn't grasp the source of this creature eating away at his mind. The thought growing stronger every second. 'You fool… can you not hear me…? Haven't you ever noticed that…?' The strike of a spoon against a grail. Loki's unconscious eyes scanned the room for the source, until it locked onto his father's being.

"A toast! Too Thor, too Loki, too the followers, too the warriors. Too the victorious!" Cheers and cries of happiness. Tankards clashing. Men and women alike sharing smiles.

Loki couldn't stand. He couldn't think. His brain a whirl. Spinning around and around and around. The noises of joyful folks clouded in his ears. Cold sweat paced down his brow. His fist turned washed white from grasping at his trousers. His eye lids branded with pain from himself forcing tension upon them- it seemed as though they were closing tighter by the second. This was all he could do to stop the beast within from bursting out.

Thor glanced down to see a now quivering Loki. Mindless muttering had taken the better of the man. Thor didn't think for a second until his beer had been soaked up by the red and golden laced table cloth. He kneeled by his brother, confused and scared, watching the colour slowly slip away from Loki's face. He clenched to the chair willing the arm to brake unknowingly.

"Brother, speak. Please. What's wrong? I can help. Let me help." Loki, still bracing the pain of his thought, shook still mumbling unidentifiable words. Using spells from Class A books that not even some of the highest enchanters could have known.

"Tantum semper voluit esse pari frater… Tantum semper voluit esse pari frater…" Loki rehearsed the same bewitching lines over and over again. And as the harshness in Loki's voice grew with each word, so did Thor's worry.

"I don't know what to do… I… please say something of my own tongue, brother!" he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't do anything to help. For once in his life he couldn't help.

"Please let me help…" Thor kept persisting. To no prevail.

By this time, heads had turned, festivities had dwindled, all eyes were on the Odinson brothers and their horror of a situation.

"Sh-"Loki broke the string of witching words to speak. "Sh-…"

"'Sh-'? Brother you make no sense… Sh- what?"

"SHUT UP!" He stood. A bead of sweat falling from his pours and trickling down his face. The anger and spite in which he stood created the chair to fall back on its frame and echoed with the words that fell from Loki's mouth. And along with the fall of the chair came that of complete silence. The silence that left a feeling of cold dread after filling the air.

The God opened his eyes to let in much needed light, but it left him in a daze until the murky fog of colour and shapes became a sea of unwanted faces. The little drop of colour that was in his face had long since disappeared leaving nothing but a grey, mucky complexion.

His breath, heavy. Leaving a trace of moisture on the side of the side wards tankard.

He tried catching his misty breath, letting his puzzled eyes drift away from the unseeing sight of the beings around him to his hands, now bleeding sweat. Quiet.

He couldn't take the force of the watching eyes glaring upon him. Even the sight of his brother made him twist with anxiety.

Kicking the toppled chair back- making the wood-work smash into a heap of unrecognisable rubble against the over bearing golden column-, the unstable god rushed from the room, leaving mess and worried hearts behind him on every step he took.

**Please! for the love of Odin tell me what you think! PLEASE!**

**and thank you for reading this! this maybe one of the most pathetic things you've ever read but... just... THANK YOU!**

**I now give you cookies! lots. of. COOKIES! and one of Idun's apples! Now you may live for ever!**

**──────▄▀▄─────▄▀▄**

─▄▄──█░░░░░░░░░░░█──▄▄  
█▄▄█─█░░▀░░┬░░▀░░█─█▄▄█ thank you 


	3. Why doesn't any body care?

**Sorry I'm late on the posting! i completely forgot! Please don't hate me!**

**This is quite a weird part not really the most exciting or interesting but it does kinda help with the ending.**

**I'm still quite excited about this none the less! i mean this is the 3rd chapter of my FIRST EVER fanfic! YAY! XD**

**well... on with the show!**

* * *

Voices. Senseless godly nonsense about what had just occurred. Only the creature of thunder considered chasing after the tormented soul of his brother. What could he do? He would only make matters worse. Run after him or leave him to his own thoughts?  
And so he decided; Go.

Everything. Bones, muscles, brain. It all ached. The inky haired god let his back fall against the side of one of the many white pillars lining the grand entrance's hall. He was close the great golden door. So close. But the outside world was not the company he need right now. Nor the company of any other creature- Outsiders and Gods alike. His legs curled to his chest and his hands blocking all features of his face, the milky skinned man sighed as he rushed his thoughts around his skull.

"Brother!" The cry of the thunder god broke the pathways of Loki's mind and set him to look upwards. The figure of his brother silhouetted against the night sky's brightness stop all thought.

The giant of a man kneeled beside his brother. Hand on shoulder; he had to bring the old Loki back.

"Brother, please. What's wrong? Nothing has been right with you since our encounter with the Frost-giants."

Loki's heart was pounding out of his chest at the mention of the words. He pushed the God aside. But with his minuscule strength versing that of a warrior, he did nothing but make the blonde man fall on his side.

The weak and unthinking being pulled himself up using the column behind him. That drained him of a large part of his already dwindling strength, but that didn't stop him from stumbling down an old and almost abandoned corridor. Leading him out of the grand hall. To a place where no one could get hurt in what was to follow.

The dread coursing the veins of the mighty thunder god could only be amplified while he watched his half dead brother carry his corpse away into darkness.

_Creek._

The man got back up on his legs and turned. Pulling the Hammer off his belt, he braced himself for a battle.

"Who goes there?"

No reply.

"Show yourself!"

The creature stepped out of the shadows to reveal the being of his own father, Odin.

He lowered his weapon. Stunned. Why had his father followed? Does he really care about Loki?

No. knowing his father there was more to it than that.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. Not sure on whether he should keep hold of the hammer or lower his guard.

"Where's Loki?" his low voice stirring Thor. The question worrying him even more. Odin's words sounded almost as if he cared. But not for Loki's sake. The look in his cold eyes didn't give the impression of a father's love.

Thor was confused. He knew his brother needed help. He knew that he wasn't the one that could help him. Could it be the All-father that could help? Surely not?

But what if he could?

He lifted his hand to the direction of where the limping man had dragged himself off to.

"Wise choice." Odin wondered past. He had known that Thor didn't have the will to say no to his own flesh and blood. Little did the all-father realise his son had only done what he had to, for his brother.

Thor, already regretting his decision, ran after his father. He had to witness first hand if he had made the right choice and what was becoming of his brother.

* * *

**Please, I beg of you, send me feed back! The awesome feed back I have gotten has been well awesome, I love you! Cookies and hugs to you all!**

**───▄▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀▀▄─── Bye! see you next time?**

────█░░█░░░░░█░░█────

█░░█─▀▄░░░░░░░▄▀─█░░█


	4. Leave Me Alone!

**sorry for the late entry! ^^;  
i've been doing... stuff...  
I'm so happy about the feed back on this! i think i'm gonna cry!... joking... i don't cry! But thank you to everyone, from the story followers to the readers! thank you so much!**

**Here we go!**

Down the corridor. To the left. Next turn on the right. Mischief had found himself at the throne room. A Golden throne, fit for any king, lay before his eyes. Wondering as they were, they fixed upon the chair. As much as he wanted to sit –be it throne or otherwise- , the voice got louder as he headed for the weapons volt.

"come on… you're almost there… you can hear me, I know you can…" like a lamb to the slaughter, Loki followed.

The bolted door of the volt. Even in his state an opening spell was nothing too hard to conjure.

"come in… im in here!..."

He pressed an ear to the door. Leaving the bolt in its place. He didn't want to open it.

"Open the door! …I can tell you everything you ever wanted to know… everything that's been kept secret from you… your whole life…" The creature may as well have been spitting venom in to his face.

The god's head pounded. The cold iron of the door soothed it, but it wasn't worth the noise of the beast with in. He struggled to pull himself away from the door, from the promises. But he did.

He took himself the only safe place in Asgard he thought he could go.

So down to the dungeon he went.

Odin struggled to lead himself through the labyrinth in which Loki had taken them. Only drips of sweat and pure luck could help them now. Odin had his fair share of guessing, he may have been old but he was not a fool.

Thor could only worry. The closer they got to the volt, the more he worried. Though a word to his father in the situation and state of mind they were both in could affect more than the time space between them and Loki.

'Brother,' Thor thought, 'where in Asgard could you have gone?'

Out of breath, out of mind, out of time. The fire god had reached the dungeon. He patrolled the cells. Most were magnificent; spells and incantations- most of which he had done- covered the thresh holds which used to encase the creatures inside.

-As Loki remembers it most came to scheming with the other captures and started uproar. Odin was noted of this and the monsters were executed-.

Others were not so mighty, as he stumbled to the end of the room; simple stone walls and rusted iron locks. It was like any other midgardian jail.

The scene was of no importance to the weakening man. Just as long as he away from every other soul.

He collapsed in the corner of the darkened room. Pale, exhausted, losing will to live. He thought he was alone yet he could still feel the leach eating away at his brain and whispering melodies of sweet, sweet promise.

**DRAMA BOMB! - AT reference!**

**i know... a really short chapter. but i suck at writing and i don't want to pressure my self into writing this otherwise it will go all pooy**

**haha poo...**

**see you next time? yeah! MATHMATICAL! ;)**


	5. Footsteps

**Before i start a new chapter i have to say... *drumroll*  
Thank you to ****rockmysocks456! ( u/2352920/)**

**For the one of the best reviews i have ever gotten! **

**here it is:  
This story is brilliant! ITS MAKING ME FEEL FEELINGS! Which is saying  
something because I'm a heartless **! GREAT STORY! Your writing is **ing  
phenomenal.**

**Thank you so, so much! words can't say how thankful i am! and not just to socky! Thank you every one! you are all awesome peeps!**

**Ci siamo!~**

"How can you be so calm about this, father!?" They had only made it to the volt when Odin had stopped. He had no expression. There was no worry nor concern, just a mouth beneath a grey and unshaven beard and blue eyes pierced to the iron lock of the door.

Odin paid no attention to his son. Odin had had enough of his pathetic whimpering but that was the least of his worries. He traced his old leather –like fingers over the passage of the lock. Lady luck was on his side; the mechanism hadn't been touched.

A sigh of relief. He let his hand drop away from the lock. He just stood there, staring at his feet deep in thought. He may have missed this fall, but the question still remained; where was Loki?

Thor was losing patience with his father. He was seconds away from screaming at him when a cry of pain echoed throughout, what seemed, like the whole of Asgard.

The warrior knew exactly who that was and went from inches away from punching his father to running in the direction of the scream.

Odin was close behind. He may be old, but he's still a warrior.

Hands gripped to his blackened hair and sweat staining his clothes. The man of fire had no time left. Before he knew it he had knelt on the cold cobble floor screaming cries of agony and fear. He hadn't obeyed the creature taunting him throughout the day. And this way the price he had to pay.

The Mighty god burst though the old wooden door to find some strange man wailing in pain. When it clicked, that was his brother. He had never seen him this way before. Whatever was doing this to him was able to mask his appearance to his own brother. Odin was not soon behind, entering the room only to lean against the half beaten door, almost out of breath.

He got a glimpse of the being, shrivelled up in pain and agony, -there was now electric blue lights oozing from his eye sockets to the roof above.

"I never thought… I'd see this day…" Odin breathed. Not in triumph, but in defeat.

Thor turned in anger. His father had known about this the whole time. His own son was crying out for help and his father could have been the one to help him. Why not?

"You!" He raised his hammer, ready to cause a storm that could boil Odin from the inside out. "You knew exactly what was happening to him. And you did nothing. I bet you even know how to help. You just can't be bothered though, can you?" A lot of things that Thor had crushed down inside him in past felt like rising to surface. Tears are about to burst the dams of his eyes. But he had better will power than that. He knew that it would be better to rant about such matter later.

Odin almost hung his head in shame.

"What have I done…?" The All-Father couldn't bear looking up to see his sons. The eldest now trembling in anger, the other still locked in combat with his demons, screaming.

The being of thunder was about to shoot beams of energy that could have possibly killed the old man, when the screaming stopped.

The laughter grew loader.

The footsteps kept coming.

**Now this... this is the shortest chapter... grrr**

**i am so sorry, but this is the only thing left on my word document. i need to write the rest, and i will, but that might not be for a while because i'm away on the week end then i need to do some shopping next week and im going to butlins. Then i have TheNamesAPun's ( u/4090933/Thenamesapun) birthday... i shall find some time to write but they might be very very short chapters... mabe even shorter than that ^ one... sorry!**

(≧◡≦) ﹩εε ƴα ηℯ✖⊥ т мε‼?


	6. What is Power?

**Please. Don't. Kill. Me.**

**I am so, so sorry. I could have excuses coming out of my ears, but that wont accomplish anything.**

**It's been God-knows-how-long and I am just so sorry.**

**It's so short and I'm so sorry! I'll try my hardest to get something else posted for the Monday.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Drifting in the endless void of his mind. The magic is the only thing that has kept him alive. Maybe it's the only thing keeping his thoughts intact. But like a child tearing away at a puzzle, his mind was slowly snapping.

What is this feeling? Is it power? No. It can't be. Power is rich and sweet. This is poisonous yet meaningful.

This, this is the feeling I have longed for my whole life; Meaning.

Thor was locked in place. Only the shaking of is clenched fist and the pain in his blue eyes let signs show of how scared and confused he truly was.

The same could be made of Odin. Though he could control the movements of his mouth, barely.

"No… I-I was so careful…" He murmured under his breathe.

Thor brought himself to turn. A cold sweat was raised upon his brow. His eyes steadied themselves, taking hold of the creature in front of him.

His throat was raw with pain as a ball of spit trickled its way down the back of his neck.

"Brother…" Thor managed a whisper, though it couldn't be heard by anyone else.

A smile crept across his shadowed face as an icy complexion swept over his pale skin.

His eyes grew a blood tint as they rested on Odin and Thor.

He strode closer to the beings seemingly frozen in ice.

"Loki…?" The Gods breathed in unison.

* * *

**You can like me, you can try creating the zombie virus infecting me and me alone, then use my zombie self against me to make me eat myself but please don't through things at me.**

**lets have a vote:  
like me ⌚  
Zombie thing ⌚  
through things at me ⌚**

**It's your choice...**

**See you later... If I'm not a zombie or have a fork in my neck.**


	7. Greatness and a Shadow

**Hello my children!  
Just dropping off another short chapter!  
And here to say:**

**Too all my lovely readers and reviewers!  
And apparently the vote is for me to be turned into a zombie and kidnapped. I love you too random citizen!**

**nous allons parti maintenant~**

* * *

"Stop!" a sudden shout from the All- father, startling Thor bringing his warrior-self to the surface and bringing a halt to the newly recognised frost giant, his smile still broad across his iced face.  
"Enough of this!" The old man bellowed, his hand shaking, beads of sweat running across his brow, his stature slowly starting to weaken. "Enough… Enough" His voice ran low. He knew his power was limited against a foe in such a form as Loki's.  
A shallow laugh from the iced-powered being, "'Enough'? 'Enough'? You're telling me, 'Enough'? The boy you stole for your own selfish means and you're telling him 'Enough'?" The laugh grow louder as they hitched on at the end of every word. His frosty appearance faded, bringing his Asgardian look to the surface. Though he still took form of man craving revenge and potential. A look of shock smeared across the faces of the family he once knew as such. "And what is this? Confusion? I heard it. I was told it." He gestured to his head only in the way a mad man could, "It didn't lie to me. Not like you did."  
"Brother, this is madness." The churn is his voice was gone, replaced with that of concern and longing. A longing for his old brother back.

"Of course he didn't tell you." He paced as though he owned the room. He never stopped his devious little smile for a second. "Your father. The mighty and powerful ruler of this land. He's a liar and thief. Nothing more than a common crook."  
Forgetting the power that surged around him, the Thunder God stepped forward. "Our father, Loki. We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" He wanted his brother back.  
What Loki knew, what he felt, who he was, it was all being controlled by the voice inside his head. It was feeding off every emotion he had ever had and playing on his strongest; Apathy.  
"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. And now here you are, the mighty Thor and Odin. Now you tremble at my power."  
"A power such as yours should not be used in anger." He treaded carefully to his sibling. One arm out stretched ready for an attack, the other behind his back, gripped around his weapon Mjolnir. "I am truly sorry brother if I have wronged you," The God of Mischief became weary of his brother's movements. The smile of a lust for power disappeared as he stood still and tall, calculating his next move. "Brother, please… give up this poisonous power." Loki's ears pricked. "We'll make you better."  
"Give up?" His face boiling with anger, yet still edged with a mad laughter. "Make me better? I'm not sick. You can't make me better. I am not an illness you can destroy and after all these years, 'brother', I will finally win."  
Thor had struck a saw spot on his younger brother.  
Faster than lighting, the man of frost struck the god of thunder in the chest with his new and improved magic. Sending him across the room.  
"How does it feel, Thor, to be beaten down?! How does it feel to be in the shadow?!"

* * *

**Another short. Please, don't kill me. I like to breath.  
I have nothing more to add... See you next time ^^**


	8. On The Roof

**Bonjour Mon ami!  
Sorry for a late and shot chapter! Please don't throw things at me!  
Enjoy~**

* * *

Loki moved in closer to his brother- who had managed to be sent through five layers of wall.  
Thor grumbled and stuttered as he mustered all his power into getting up. Loki's hand brightened the room in blue as he was about to throw another blast of energy at the fallen.  
"Stop this…Son…" The All-Father murmured as he stepped in Mischief's path. He could only just be heard by his power-induced son and a slight shiver ran down his spine.

Loki redirected his power to Odin. The volt of energy building, becoming brighter and brighter, shadows and light both masked his face at once.  
"You… Father." His voice was gravel. The energy stopped it's climb- yet a powerful ball was still floating in his palm. Time slowed down. Loki thought. Odin forced down his spit. Thor was finally up on his feet.  
"How…" began the red-eyed frost. Thor and Odin's eye flickered with hope. "How. About. No." He grasped his hand of power around the All-Father's neck. The ball of fire burnt Odin and sent him flying through the roof, right to the highest point of Asgard.

The elder took in a slight glimpse of his brother as the flash of light had almost completely encased his vision. However, by the time his eyes had cleared and he had reached the dungeon once more, all that was left was rumble, a hole in the roof and an empty room.

The hole in the roof lead Thor to the top of the palace- Spires carved from gold, shining under the two full moons, and in the distance the houses of silver to bronze leading the way to the rainbow bridge made of every colour of the light spectrum.  
He'd never seen such a magnificent view. Then, an explosion to his right. Thor stopped his awe to see that his brother had his father over the side by the neck.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." He held on tighter to his throat. The All-Father gasping for air, clawing at the arm of his captor. He has nothing to say.  
"Loki, please, this is madness." He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. The metal of his armour was cold.  
The Man of Frost, in hearing this, threw the old man to side- He was nothing more than waste- and got himself away from Thor.  
The Odinsons were now face to face. The Mighty one was sick and tired of his brother's games, clenching his weapon; he was prepared for anything that was to be thrown at him.  
Loki waved his hands in a single fluid motion and a surge of light produced a golden staff, the staff of Odin.  
He pointed to the shining observatory at the end of the bridge- eyes still on Thor.  
"Race ya'." He laughed. And off he flew.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
Please drop a comment or a like... if you want.  
The Reason this is so short, if you were wondering is because it's coming to and end.  
The next one might be the last. See ya later?**


	9. Live Long and Prosper

**This is way beyond late.  
Please don't throw things at me.  
Good news is this is the final chapter!**

**Alons-y!**

* * *

The air was cold and the usual vibrant colours of the Bifrost had, in some ways, been dimmed- as though its life were being drained. Thor's arrival upon the bridge had been heavy enough to shake the frozen statue by the mouth of the observatory that the Bifrost lead to. The ice-covered man was stationed in a fighting stance; left leg back, sword out straight, head hidden behind the arm. To the Thunder God's half surprise, it was Heimdall, the keeper of the bridge and seer of all known realms. Thor's anger only doubled at the sight, along with his fear. His brother was wielding more power than he had ever known.  
He stood examining and thinking. There had to be a way to bring his brother back. Though all Thor knew was how to hunt and to fight. Books and charms and parasite monsters were nothing he had ever been trained for.  
He was so scared.

"I see you, you know." An icy shout echoed from the observatory. He braced himself; hand tightly clenched around Mjölnir, teeth clasped together. His eyes ran from Heimdall up to the golden arch way, though they never came to Loki. The tree that looked as though it should be that of Yggdrasil- made of what seemed to be crystal and energy itself that spawned from the centre of the mirador- was the sight that caught his eye.  
He sped in for a closer look. Amazement took hold of his core-  
"Amazing, isn't it?" - Until his brother, or whatever creature might be inhabiting him, spoke.  
The Thunder God spun around to find himself face to face with Mischief.  
The eldest raised his hammer to the younger, causing the lie-smith back a step.  
"What have you done?" The question grazed the blonde's throat.  
"Now which do you mean, your brother or the ice tree over there?" The Ram teased.  
"Don't play with me, Creature." Lightning rasped, and after a small thought, "Both."  
"Well, the icicle over here," he said as stride around the room. "Is my plan of genocide."  
Thor swallowed his spit. This had gone far beyond Loki's usual area of madness for he didn't know was that currently, the Bifrost had opened up upon Jötunheimr- the realm of the Frost Giants, a realm of cold and darkness- and Loki had poured his magic into it. To give it more of a kick.  
"And him," Loki tapped himself on the chest, "He's me." He smiled. A chuckle fell from his lips.  
"That doesn't make any sense…" Thor never let his hammer fall off point between him and his brother for a second.  
"The creature we so easily had slain was a Frost Giant." Spoke the Ram. Pikachu almost grunted at the memory. "It started then. Had you known that I had never taken the life of a Frost Giant before? Of course I had gone hunting with you prior to that but never have I needed to actually kill one."  
The Thunder God had never thought about it before. He never knew that Loki had never killed. It never occurred to him. But he was able to come back to reality.  
"What of it? What does that have to do with this?" He gulped a dry gulp. No spit left.  
"Soldiers, and even you once, came back from a 'Frost Hunt' with 'frost bite'. Remember?" Loki carried on walking up and down the observatory as though it were his house, as though he owned it.  
"It struck me on the chest. I was bed ridden for a week. I almost died." He spoke slowly but his patience was thinning.  
"The one I killed. I took me by the arm. And I started to turn blue. I thought the same thing was going to happen to me if I couldn't get free. And I couldn't. So I killed it. The moment it let go however-" The Lie-smith, who for once wasn't lying, marched himself to his brother and pulled up his sleeve. There was nothing there. Just pale skin.  
Thor looked up at Loki to see a bitter tear fall from his eye and run down his cheek.  
"Do you see?" Loki spat his anger out in his words. "That doesn't happen…" he dropped his arm and turned his back to Thor, who had now almost completely lowered his hammer. "Not to Aesir…" His last words were close to a whisper. Spoken with self-pity. Though Thor heard.  
The silence was thick between them, until Thor spoke.  
"So what are you?" He couldn't help but question. The words, however, were said softly, as though to be told to a child.  
Loki spun round once more. He stamped his way to Thor until their noses were no more than in inch away from each other. The Ram looked him up and down, mouth open. But the words got stuck in his throat and his eyes teared up again.  
He took a step back. The first in his life he wasn't sure what to say, how to answer. It was such a simple question: 'What am I?' He knew but he couldn't say. He was too scared.  
"I'm…" Loki stuttered.  
Thor paced over towards the Ram, his hammer dangling from his hand- at this point he was not a soldier but a concerned older brother. The God of Lie's wide eyes moved rapidly around. Trailing along one corner of the circular room, lost.  
"Loki…" Thor reached out a loving hand. He honestly wanted to help and make things right. After a little talk with his Father. "Brother…"  
However, before Thor could lay a figure on Loki, Mischief had doubled over in pain. He was clutching his head, tearing black hair from his scalp.  
"Brother?!" Lighting gasped. He dropped Mjölnir to grab Loki before he hit the floor. The Lie-Smith screamed in pain and agony, causing the tree of ice to shake. When the screaming stopped, Loki stood. Thor looked upon his brother to see a shadow masking his face and Thor's grip on Loki's arm fell. For before him was a man of ice. A being of the dark and the cold. A creature with blue skin and red eyes. A Frost Giant.  
"Loki…?"  
The Jötun looked down at his arms, turning each one around to see the underside. Markings unlike those he had ever seen ran along his limbs. He moved his head to the right, where the trunk of the Yggdrasil tree stands, and as it was made of fine ice, like a mirror, Loki saw his own reflection.  
"Laufeyson…" Came a voice, almost out of nowhere. An old man, the All-Father, lent against the arch of the mirador.  
Loki, now dubbed 'Laufeyson', shot a glare of anger and confusion towards Odin. Thor's face was only that of confusion.  
"Father… What- What do you mean?" The Jötun's voice cracked.  
"You are the son of Laufey, The king of Jötunheimr." The words were blunt. Almost without caring. Instead there was longing.  
"So- So why am I here with you?" He watched his hands as the blue tint of skin washed away, "Why aren't I dead?! Why didn't you kill me?!" He yelled.  
"When the war of the Jötuns and the Aesir came to an end, I wondered the palace of Jötunheimr. I came across a child. Small and fragile. A runt for a Jötun. I pitied you. I couldn't leave you there. So I took you with me and claimed you as my own."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" and tears, this time of sadness, flowed from his bright green eyes.  
"I was going to. And then we found out about your magic. It was unstable. And the children, once they found out, already bullied you for that. I didn't think you would need more. I didn't think you could control your powers. And if they had gotten out of hand… This is what I feared." Odin, still weak from the force of Loki's strike, lifted his hand to the tree.  
"You thought I was a monster? That others would think that too?"  
"Why do you twist my words?"  
"It all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years because it doesn't matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard."  
Thor had readied his hammer, scared that of what Loki might do to Father. He knew, because if it were him, he wouldn't hesitate to harm the All-Father either.  
But Loki didn't touch him. He just stood, stuck to a point between Odin and Thor. He inhaled a cold breathe of air. He calmed down.  
"I… I understand now." Puzzlement grew on the faces of Odin and son. "I understand why I did this." Loki stride towards the tree and caressed its branches with affection. "In my subconscious mind, I wanted revenge… On both of you."  
"On us?" Interrupted Thor. "On Father and I?"  
Laufeyson pivoted round at the sound of the Thunder God's voice and he stared. It was almost as though Loki hadn't just forgotten that Thor was there but who he was. And then he remembered.  
He turned back to the Yggdrasil as it worked its destructive power on Jötunheimr.  
"No… Not on you Thor… on Odin and on Laufey."  
"Laufey I understand. But why Father?"  
Loki didn't bother to turn again. He only stroked the tree's branches.  
"Because I had right… I should have known… And because he didn't kill me when he had the chance." Another tear.  
Pikachu was shocked. Odin was scared. Loki was both.  
The tension between them all way heavy, even if Laufeyson did ignore it.  
Thor didn't act. He wanted to run, but that was what a coward would do. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how.  
Odin was quiet. Weighing out his options. He knew would have to be done.  
He went to Heimdall, braking the ice off his body he sent him away but took his sword.  
No one had noticed when he crept back in the room and stood behind Loki.  
"Move!" Shouted Thor as Heimdall's blade came down upon Loki. Yet it was Odin that ended up outside the observatory. In one swift motion, Loki had used his powers to send Odin flying through the air, landing on the Bifrost.  
"Farther!" Thor rushed outside to where his father had been flailed. His body lay still.  
"Father…?" Thor knelt down beside him, not sure what to do. He was seconds from mourning over what seemed to be a dead father until his chest moved up and down, up and down.  
A sign of relief escaped his lips as he stood. Anger welled up inside him.  
"Loki! This has gone on for long enough!"  
Loki reared himself into sight. His stride was confident, arrogant even.  
"Oh but Thor," Loki said, "It's only just begun." He smirked as he held on tighter to the golden staff of his 'once-father'.  
And the battle began. Loki flung himself at Thor, spear first. Thor swung his hammer but to no avail as Loki swiftly dodges it.  
The battle of brothers seems to go on for hours although nothing but mere minutes had passed until, finally, Loki had been pinned with Mjölnir.  
"You can't stop it." Laufeyson smiled as he struggles to get out from under the hammer. "The beam of the Bifrost is filled with my energy and once the power of Rainbow Bridge is unleashed, nothing can stop it. Not even you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength. What good does it do you now, huh? You have two options, Kill me or let that race of monster be destroyed." He struggles once more to no use. "And knowing you, knowing that you wouldn't kill your dear brother," He mocked, "I can only that you'll be going for the latter." As Loki chuckled, Thor thought and saw a way out. He walked to the edge of the Bifrost, before it meets the observatory, and calls for his hammer. Loki is released of the pain of being close to motionless and the attempt at breathing, to sit up and see the site of Thor bashing his hammer on the Bifrost. Loki's work is all but destroyed.  
"No!"  
And the mirador falls into the black abyss of night sky bellow, the most human part of Loki's sanity returns; guilt.  
The Jötun part of himself crawls beneath his flesh, the voice that brought him here was a mere whisper though the extra power he had been gifted to him still lay in his hands.  
Dizziness overcame him. He fell his way to Thor, who stood looking out into the vortex in which the observatory and broken shards of the Rainbow Bridge had fallen.  
"Thor…" Loki all but whispered. The Thunder God turned to see a sickened and much pale version of the Loki that hand but bare minutes ago tried to illuminate an entire race, kill Odin and himself.  
"What have I done?" Strength slowly returned to Laufeyson. Thor was speechless, What could he say? Though his eyes did trail towards his father. Loki pivoted to see the old man lying presumably dead on the floor. He looked away.  
Seeing the anguish that befallen his brother's face, Thor placed his hands on Loki's shoulders.  
"Know that this was not you doing. The monster inside of you was to blame."  
"But what if this happens again?" He had to know. Would he kill? Next time would the beast be stronger and the Jötun parts of himself take vengeance on Odin, on the people, for the past? He knew that Thor couldn't answer because he had much less of a clue than Loki did himself. But the this almost human part that had surfaced was strong and he didn't want to take any chances.  
"Thor, go take care of Father." He pushed Thor's strong hands off his currently meek shoulders.  
Thor was about to question, to take care of Loki instead but he knew that Odin need his aid.  
"…Okay."  
He as half way to Odin when turned to ask Loki if he needed his help. A stupid thought given Loki's independence though after everything that had happened, better safe than sorry.  
If Thor hadn't turned at that moment, h wouldn't have seen Loki place his feet to the broken edge of the bridge, or have seen him fall forward, he wouldn't have felt time slow down around him as he raced to the edge of where Loki once was and seen his figure fall into the nothingness of space.

* * *

A banquet was set for the mourning of Loki. Odin nor Thor told the others of what had transpired even with all their persuasive arguments for him to talk. Only Frigga, who had right as a mother, told.  
A mother wept for a her lost son.  
A brother mourned for his lost friend.  
A Father regretted all he had done.  
And rest would never know.

* * *

**The End.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**A review is always appreciated!**

**Here's to the end! Cheers!  
(* ˘⌣˘)◞[_] [_]ヽ****(•ω• )**


End file.
